07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg
Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg is Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007)'s father. He is currently ruling the Barsburg Empire until his daughter can inherit the imperial throne when she comes of age, and is a protagonist, previously an antagonist while under the influence of the Shadow Man. Wolfram first appeared in Kapitel 79. Etymology 'Wolfram' can mean 'tungsten' in German. 'Ai' from the romaji of his middle name, 'Aifera', can mean 'love'. 'Bars' is a German word and has the same meaning in English. 'Burg' is German for 'castle'. Appearance Physical appearance Wolfram is a tall man, estimated to stand at 180 cm as his height is similar to Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's. His weight is unknown, but he has a stocky build. He has narrow eyes and an angular face. His hair is short, light-coloured and wavy, with several strands falling over his forehead. As he is a royal, he probably has pale skin. Clothing He wears elaborate, formal clothing. Personality In the beginning, Wolfram appeared to have a very cruel, vicious and power-hungry personality, as he was shown to be wiling to sacrifice his wife and daughter to serve his own goals. However, in manga chapter 86, it was revealed that actually he was not that selfish or/and cruel (as he wanted to congratulate Millea when he heard that she had given birth to a son, though he deeply loved her and was grieved) before he made a contract with the Shadow Man. Relationships With his family Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg: Wolfram and Ouka did not seem to get along well at first. It has been revealed that the Ouka who has been shown to the readers so far is not the real daughter of Wolfram, but just a replica or a clone created in the laboratory using information of the real Ouka (manga chapter 83). He said that her only remaining job is to kill the last descendant of the Raggs Family, Teito Klein. Wolfram initially did not seem to care for (this) Ouka, and seemed to think nothing of having her killed. He has planned her assassination, impliedly more than once (manga chapter 79). When Nanase said that it would be better to let Ouka live for some more time because there are still a lot of things unknown about the Eye of Raphael, Wolfram grew angry and insisted on killing her before she took the throne at sixteen. However, in manga chapter 87, it was revealed that Wolfram actually does love his daughter, and was probably manipulated by the mysterious Shadow Man 'into developing a change in attitude towards Ouka. 'Dalia Barsburg: 'At first, DD﻿﻿Dalia BarsburgIt appeared that Wolfram did not care for his wife, the former empress of Barsburg, as he had planned for or was behind her assassination and said that it is farcical that Barsburg should be ruled by female rulers only (manga chapter 79). However, in manga chapter 86, it was shown that he and Dalia had a good relationship in the days before the Raggs War, so it is possible that the Shadow Man influenced his attitude and feelings towards Dalia. Given that Wolfram was in love with Millea, it is probable that he was not in love with Dalia. It is as yet unclear what Dalia's feelings towards Wolfram were. It is presumed that Dalia chose Wolfram as the fiance candidate she liked the most at her Groom Choosing masquerade ball. She was probably unaware of his feelings for Millea, or if she was aware, she did not voice it. 'Millea Klein: Wolfram was, and still is, deeply in love with Millea. He is taking care of her at present. While under the influence of the Shadow Man, he started the Raggs War so that Millea could be brought to his side. With others 'Weldeschtein Krom Raggs' It seems that at first, Wolfram and Weldeschtein were on fairly good terms, as in manga chapter 86, they were shown speaking to each other in a rather friendly and informal manner, Weldeschtein commenting that he was glad that he could speak to Wolfram about something other than politics. However, Wolfram was bitterly jealous of Weldeschtein for having Millea's love, to the extent that he eventually made a contract with the Shadow Man and waged war on the Raggs kingdom, bringing Millea to Barsburg. 'Shadow Man' It seems that the Shadow Man manipulated Wolfram into waging war on the kingdom of Raggs ten years ago. Wolfram seemed to greatly trust and respect the Shadow Man at first, telling his advisors that thanks to the Shadow Man, the Raggs War went well. However, in Kapitel 85, when Teito pointed the light of the 'Eye of Mikhail 'at him, Wolfram started to regain his conscience, and it is likely that he no longer trusts or respects the Shadow Man. History According to manga chapter 79, he killed Dalia Barsburg, who was the previous empress of Barsburg, Princess Ouka's mother, and the wielder of the Eye of Raphael before Ouka, more than ten years ago. However, it is likely that he was under the influence of the Shadow Man at the time, and may not have truly intended to kill his wife. Wolfram was in love with Millea Klein, the woman who would later become King Krom's concubine, but she did not return his feelings. A few years after Millea had a son with King Krom, he started the Raggs War so she could be brought to Barsburg. Appearances Quotes *"Nanase...you...betrayed me?!" (manga chapter 85) *"Your last job is to kill the last descendant of Raggs." (to Ouka, manga chapter 83) *"Be it wealth, power, military strength... mine are superior." (thinks to himself about Krom Raggs, manga chapter 86) *"There is no way I can come between them." (thinks to himself, when he sees Krom Raggs with Millea, manga chapter 86) *"The bliss/happiness that Millea wishes for, he can easily give. I, have nothing to give.. " (manga chapter 86) *"Initially/originally, it was good... I did not know what bliss/happiness is." (thinks to himself, manga chapter 86) Trivia * He said that the rule/tradition that Barsburg should be ruled by a female ruler is "茶番" (farcical). (manga chapter 79) However, he may not have truly meant it, as he was being influenced by the Shadow Man at the time. * The Shadow Man has been Wolfram's advisor since the Raggs War. When Wolfram is holding the secret assassination meeting with his men, the Shadow Man says that the King should put the blame on a foreign ambassador about Ouka's assassination, otherwise the Barsburg people will be suspicious of the King (manga chapter 79). * In manga chapter 83, he was shown to be very concerned about a woman, whom some fans suspected to be Millea, lying on a bed with life supporting devices around her. In manga chapter 86, it was confirmed that that woman is indeed Millea. * Some fans think that Wolfram became a Barburg through marriage, but as of now there is no evidence that he is not a blood Barsburg. He could have been the representative of District 1 at Dalia's Groom-Picking Party. Also, since it has been revealed that Millea is a blood member of the Barsburg Family and she and Wolfram are implied to have known each other since childhood, this further hints at the possibility of Wolfram being a blood Barsburg. * Wolfram is implied to have known Millea since she was a child, hinting at the possibility that he has met her parents before. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Parents